Cobwebs and Saliva
by Sinhe
Summary: A vignette about Trowa and Heero. Mostly a descriptive piece. I don't know where this coincides with the actual timeline. Warnings: Yaoi, lime, 3x1x3313


Cobwebs and Saliva

A spider skittered across his arm as he moved it to brush away the cobwebs draped from the beams above him. He tilted his head, listening for sounds within the crystal silence. The legs of his pants brushed long pale streaks across the floor, tracing a pattern in the dust that had settled there. 

_Long long short short. Long long long long short short_. 

His eyes slid closed, the web stretched along his face, tickling the backs of his eyelids, shadowing his nose, filling the hollows of his cheekbones. A cold wind trickled along the shattered glass of the narrow window to his left, sliding beneath the sunbeam flickering through the sharp hole. He placed his hand on one of the decrepit beams lying in his path, and rubbed his cheek against it. He pressed some of the crumbling wood into his hand and sifted it between his fingers, scrubbing the black residue against his brow. Drifting almost lazily forward he passed his hand through the weak sunbeam and let it play along his arm. The last vestiges of the sun filtered down from the filthy skylights above him. Collapsing forwards, he sprawled on the stained mattress before him. He shifted so that his back lay against the dirty surface under him. He then pillowed his dark head on a pale hand and laid still, his mind filled with memories of opaline lips and emerald eyes. Eyelids slid over blue eyes, dampening the fire there. His breath was soft, clouding moistly around him in the warm air. Suddenly overheated, his struggled to pull his tanktop over his head without sitting up. He managed to get it pushed up to his shoulders, but gave up, preferring to watch his breath stir the cobwebs above him; the strands free floating and waving with every slight move of the air. The pale scars across the bare expanse of his chest, minutely puckered from stitching, gleamed slightly in the low light. He started slightly as he felt cool breath trickle across his flat stomach. He tilted his head off the mattress and smiled; a cool emerald eye peered at him beside the mattress. A new trail had been whisked across the bare, dusty floor. These markings were careful, as if the other had crept up on tiptoe. 

_Short short short short. Pause. Space. Long. Scrape. Short, Short_. 

Finger markings dusted the floor where the other had knelt. Slowly the other crawled towards him, his moves no longer careful. The other's fingers slowly brushed his legs through the jeans, passing over his groin, trailing along his waist leaving dusty streaks and prints on his pale skin. The other brought his hand to his mouth, as if to taste the sweat off the bare skin. Fingers trailed over his stomach muscles, lining them with saliva. The other then bent his head over and dipped his pink tongue into the boy's navel, the tip disappearing into the small opening. He then slid his mouth up the boy's stomach and along his chest, stopping to suck leisurely on one of the other boy's nipples, tongue sliding over and around the bud of nerves. He left that area, continuing his journey upwards, leaving a ring of spit around the boy's nipple. When his questing tongue reached the shirt bundled up under his arms, he looked up questioningly and began to push the shirt over the other boys head. That done, he threw it over his shoulder, leaving it in a green puddle among the cobwebs and dust behind him. He then let his arms surround the other boy, his head dipping back down to tend to a jutting collarbone. He let one of his hands wander back down the chest while his head slipped up, leaving a wet trail behind on the tendons in the boy's neck and around the jawbone. He used his teeth to nip the boy's lower lip, and brushed the boy's dark bangs out of the way with his free hand, leaving his mouth free to kiss the lids of the wondrous eyes, letting his tongue lap at the shadows beneath them. He licked the black soot off the white forehead and dipped back down to the mouth to slide his now dirty tongue between the boy's lips. The hand on the boy's chest skimmed over a wet nipple, fingers gliding over the stomach and navel, finally coming to the waistband of the boy's jeans. The deft fingers undid the button and zipper, before sliding to catch the waistband of the boxers beneath. A hipbone slid through his fingers and he swiped the pads of his fingers around and under it. The boy's hips twitched, his first movement that evening. Their lips finally pressed together, and the other's free hand found the boy's shoulders to pull him close. The boy shifted closer, his pants becoming lower on his hips as he did so. The hand in his boxers left momentarily, to pull the boy's waist closed to his own, before returning beneath the elastic to continue its small movements. The boy laid his head on the other's chest and looked up into the visible emerald eye. 

"Hey there." he said.

"Hey back." Was the reply. 

The other kissed the still dirty forehead of the boy against him, and lay back against the sheet-less mattress. The boy closed his large cobalt eyes and drifted off, contented. The other smiled softly before doing the same. 


End file.
